Plasma, that is, at least partially ionized gas, can be used in a wide range of technical applications, for example for surface coating, surface activation, sterilization, etching processes and other similar applications. Common plasma sources, however, are expensive, large, operate at low gas pressures and have a high power consumption. There is therefore a need for a cost-effective miniaturizable plasma source which operates at atmospheric pressure and with low power consumption.